It Started With A Bird With A Note
by KSTapp
Summary: What if Quasimodo sent for Killian to help his girlfriend


It Started With A Bird With A Note

Three years ago Emma Swan would have called the Police if someone had told her she would be standing next to Captain Hook thanking Quasimodo for saving their lives. Yet here she was doing exactly that. It had all started with a bird. A bird with a note for Hook.

They had been enjoying a morning together free of anyone in town needing their help. That should have been the first sign that they wouldn't be finishing the day the same way. Six months they had been together. Sure, they still had their arguments but so did every other couple.

Hook had been making a very persuasive argument for going back to bed, peppering kisses up her neck when the tapping at the window started. Emma's first instinct was to ignore it. But then Hook heard it. Apparently airmail took on a whole different meaning where he was from.

Emma watched as Hook carefully removed the note from the bird's leg and read the contents. She only began to worry when all the colour drained from his face. "Killian? What's wrong?"

He loved it when she used his given name, but right now he had a major concern and wasn't sure how he was going to get around it. His instincts told him that Emma would insist on going with him and would see right through him if he lied to protect her. "I need to get to another realm to help someone and I'm not sure how to get there, let alone how I'm going to help her once I get there."

The first thing Emma felt was jealousy. She knew there had been women before her, but who was this woman who could get Hook to drop everything and come running. "Well unless you know where to find a magic bean, a shadow willing to travel or a working mad hatter's hat, how do you plan on getting to whatever realm your friend is in?" She used the term friend loosely since it was obvious from his expression that she was more than a friend.

"I don't know." Concern was etched across Hook's face. "She hasn't made a lot of contact in years. A few short letters via carrier pigeon is all. This note came from her friend, the only person she trusts." He waved the note absentmindedly. "I have to get to her Love."

"Then we'll find a way." She had never seen him like this. "Maybe Regina knows a way." Although she wasn't that eager to ask her for anything. It already felt as though she owed the former Evil Queen enough. Besides, magic always came at a price.

"No. I'm not asking Regina. There has to be another way." Even though he had a civil relationship with Regina, he didn't want Emma to feel that she owed her any more than she already did. He knew she still felt guilty for bringing Marion back from the past.

A memory sparked in Emma's head from when she first came to Storybrooke. "If we can find Jefferson, maybe there is a way." Even if they couldn't find Jefferson she had been in his house. All she had to do was activate one of the hats with magic.

"Who's Jefferson?" For a moment Hook forgot about his realm travelling problem. Jefferson was a man's name and he didn't need another of Emma's ex loves coming back into the picture.

"He's also known as the Mad Hatter." Emma felt her skin crawl just remembering what had happened when she first came across Jefferson. "I know where he lives. If he's there maybe I can figure out how to activate some of those hats of his with my magic. Just don't drink his tea."

"I'm missing something here, aren't I?" Hook could see from Emma's expression that the Mad Hatter was not a loved one, which was something of a relief.

"It's a long story, but basically I almost ran him over so I dropped him home. He drugged my tea and when I came to I found out he had kidnapped Mary Margaret and wanted me to make the hats he had made work. I didn't believe in magic so I couldn't do it. Anyway, Mary Margaret kicked him out of a window and when we looked out the window, the body was gone."

"And you want to go back there to get a hat?" This didn't sound like a very good idea.

"It's beginning to sound like it's the only way to get to your friend. Look, Henry's staying with Regina tonight and he's with my Dad at the moment. Charming can take care of anything that happens in town. This is our best opportunity to go." Besides, she wanted to know what her competition was like.

"Emma, you don't have to go with me." Who knew what trouble Esmeralda had gotten into and worse, what temperament she would be in when she found out he had been sent for." "I don't know what I'm going to be up against once I get there."

"Then you'll need some help." His arguments made her even more determined to go. She grabbed her jacket and headed for the door knowing he'd be right behind her. "Where are we travelling to once we get a portal open?"

"Notre Dame." Well, this trip was going to be interesting once way or another. Hook guessed it might even be romantic depending on what sort of trouble Esmeralda was in.

Emma frowned as she paused for a moment. "What's the name of this friend of yours?"

"Esmeralda. Why? Is there a movie about her as well in this realm?" They hadn't gotten around to watching the movie his character was in yet.

"Several. Doesn't she have some guy called Phoebus to look after her?" Emma continued to make her way down to the car.

"I doubt he would be of much help." From what Hook could remember of the man, he was more interested in his own reflection and some bloke called Shamus. "Does Esmeralda resemble a man in this movie of yours?"

"No." Not the sort of question Emma had expected. "She's beautiful. Why?"

"Then at least your movie got something right." His Esmeralda was bewitching to say the least.

Comments like that were not helping Emma's jealousy in the least. "Come on. The sooner we get there, the sooner we'll get back."

Hook smirked to himself. It appeared his Princess was turning a little green. There was no reason for her to be envious. After all, he only had eyes for her. Besides, Esmeralda had a soft spot for a certain hunchback. That was Esmeralda's gift: Being able to see the true nature of a person. It possibly had to do with her Gypsy heritage. "As you wish."

The drive to Jefferson's house was made in silence. Partly because Emma didn't want to hear how stunning Esmeralda was and partly because Hook was apprehensive about how easily the Mad Hatter was going to give them a hat or two to activate a portal.

It appeared that nothing had changed since Emma had last been there. She had brought her gun though, just in case. Worst case scenario, she would help Jefferson activate a third hat to get him and his daughter home. "It doesn't look as though he's home." Emma stood aside and let Hook pick the lock. She could have done it herself but she enjoyed watching him work and although she would never admit it out loud, he was slightly faster.

Hook's eyes widened when they made it upstairs to the room in which Emma remembered the hats were stored. "Mad seems to be an accurate description. Why are there so many hats?"

"He could make them, but he didn't have the magic to activate them." Emma wasn't quite sure how she was going to either. She had read something in one of Regina's books so she had a theory of sorts. "The main problem is the same number of people who use this portal have to be the same number that come back."

"That's why you want to take more than one hat." It all sounded a little strange to Hook, but he supposed he had heard and seen stranger things.

"Pretty much." Emma handed a hat to Hook to put in his satchel and took a second and concentrated on it. With a flick of the wrist she spun it onto the floor. To her amazement, it worked. A portal opened before them. Taking hold of Hook's hand she cleared her mind so that the portal would take them where Hook needed to be and stepped into the portal.

Even though she knew they were heading to France, Emma wasn't prepared to end up in old time France. Worse still, she realised she was going to need a change of clothes. She only hoped that Hook's friend wasn't a bar wrench because she remembered how much he enjoyed the outfit which went with that occupation. "So where do we start looking?"

"I'm not sure. She's a Gypsy so she could be anywhere." Killian knew she wouldn't stay in one place for too long. In fact he had been surprised when she had opted to stay close to Quasimodo.

"A Gypsy?" Ok, she wasn't expecting that.

"Perhaps it would be best if we head to the bell tower. Quasimodo will probably know where she is." He started walking towards the cathedral reaching behind him for Emma's hand.

Emma put her hand in Hook's. "This Quasimodo, does he by any chance ring the bells and have a hump?" She should have thought to check Henry's book before they left Storybrooke.

"Yes. Is he also in these movies of yours?" Hook had a feeling his version would be different to Emma's movies.

Emma shook her head chuckling. "Yes he is. Why would he know where Esmeralda is? Isn't she with Phoebus?" At least she was in the Disney movie.

"Why would she be with Phoebus?" Obviously the movies hadn't got everything right.

"She's dating/courting/seeing him, isn't she?" Emma wasn't really sure which term to use.

"His boyfriend might object to that." Hook chuckled. "Esmeralda is dating/courting/seeing the Hunchback. He gives her the space to be herself but looks out for her at the same time. Esmeralda is very independent. Quasi's the one who sent me the note."

Well that changed things. Suddenly Emma wasn't quite so jealous. "Oh. So maybe Esmeralda is at the Cathedral as well."

"It's a possibility, but Esmeralda doesn't do well in enclosed spaces. After Liam died, I asked her to leave on the Jolly Roger with me but she said she would have felt trapped." He had understood at the time but still felt bad leaving her behind. She had at least tried it for a couple of weeks.

"So Esmeralda was with you before you met Milah?" Just how many ghosts of girlfriends past was she competing with?

"I've known Esmeralda since she was a baby." The closer they got to the cathedral the more Hook felt they would stand out if they didn't get changed. "I think you'll find the two of you have a lot in common." Catching sight of some clothes which had been left out to dry, Hook quickly swiped them and looked for somewhere to change.

Quasimodo looked down on the City below. Frolo had doubled his efforts to capture Esmeralda and yet she still insisted on roaming the streets in full view. He knew she had sacrificed some of her freedom by staying in town, so expecting her to remain within the walls of Notre Dame was expecting entirely too much. It was a gift that she spent as much time there as she did. As beautiful as Notre Dame was, it was still like a cage to a Gypsy.

Still Frolo's obsession with Esmeralda had become more and more dangerous over the two years since he had appeared. Every time Esmeralda refused his advances he accused her of new crimes. Only in the cathedral could she find sanctuary. Ironic really, that her freedom was dependent on being caged up in a cathedral.

Despite the cloak she wore, Esmeralda was easy to pick out of the crowd at the festival. She just had a way about her that drew attention. He made sure that he kept her in his sight while he waited for his message to reach Killian Jones. If he had to lose Esmeralda than it would be to keep her safe and not to Frolo.

For the moment the activities of the festivities were allowing Esmeralda to move easily past the guards. It seemed to give her so much joy to join the festivities, that Quasi felt terrible that she spent so much time inside with him. He wanted so badly to celebrate with her, but the townspeople feared him and called him a monster. Only Esmeralda saw past his appearance.

A disturbance pulled his attention to the rear of the celebrations. Frolo had arrived with even more guards. Luckily he hadn't spotted Esmeralda yet. Perhaps his message hadn't got to Jones. Moving into a better position Quasi prepared for the inevitable to happen.

"Why is it that whenever we have to change clothes you can never find me ones that fit?" Emma was having trouble breathing and this wasn't the easiest dress to move in either.

"It looks perfect to me." Hook secretly wished she would wear more outfits like this.

"Of course it does." Emma rolled her eyes. There seemed to be a lot of activity near the cathedral. "What's going on?"

"A festival. That's going to make it more difficult to find Esmeralda. She'll be in the thick of it." Hook rubbed his forehead. "Quasi will still be the best hope of finding her. After all, he has a bird's eye view."

"Let's go then." Emma grabbed his hand only to come to a halt when she spotted who was ordering the guard. "What the hell is King George doing here?"

"Didn't he disappear from Storybrooke? Perhaps he found a portal and ended up here." Not only did they have to find Esmeralda but they had to stay out of King George's sight.

"There she is! Capture the witch!" King George had a smug look on his face as he pointed to the centre of the crowd.

"Damn it." Hook saw the face of the woman he was pointing to. "I think we've found Esmeralda."

Everything seemed to happen at once. The guards rushed at Esmeralda only to find she had pocession of a sword. And she knew how to use it. The first guard she took down herself, the next went down when a concrete block fell out of the sky.

Hook drew his sword and rushed forward to help. Join in may have been a better description as Esmeralda was quite the swordswoman. Emma cautiously moved forward to look for a weapon whilst staying out of King George's sight. Yet when she glanced over at Hook she paused in surprise. Hook and Esmeralda fought in perfect time. It was like watching a violent ballet. Every turn, every thrust, every step.

Esmeralda was about to tell the gentleman who had moved up beside her that she didn't need his help when she realised who he was. "What are you doing here Killian?" She blocked her opponent's thrust. She wasn't sure what she was more mad at: Her fun at the festivities being ruined by Frolo or Killian's presence in France, since she was fairly certain he wasn't just in the general area and dropped by for a visit.

"Received word that you were in trouble. What did you do to King George?" Hook wasn't used to anyone but Emma and Henry calling him Killian. It had been a long time. Now wasn't exactly a good time to catch up with numerous soldiers attaching them.

"Who?" She glanced in the direction Hook was nodding in. "That's Frolo. What happened to your hand?" She had only just noticed the hook. Sure, it had been a while since she had seen him but he never mentioned losing his hand. "Or should I ask whose husband happened? Is Milah with you?" She hadn't spotted her with Killian but she was dodging swords so it was entirely possible that she just hadn't wander into her eye line.

"It's a long story and now is not the time to tell it." Sometimes Esmeralda was far too observant. "So what did you do to Frolo?"

"I turned him down so he proclaimed me to be a witch." Esmeralda reached out and pulled Hook out of the way as another concrete block fell and knocked out another guard. Glancing upward she frowned. "That was a little too close." Turning back to the task at hand she saw Emma had grabbed a sword and was joining in. "Who's that?"

"Emma." Hook focused on the guard before him. He knew Emma could handle herself. After all her Father was Prince Charming. "Could we perhaps take this discussion inside?" He elbowed the guard creeping up behind him in the face before he could strike him down with his sword.

"Head to the Cathedral." It was obvious to Esmeralda that the blond meant a lot to Killian from the way he kept looking at her from the corner of his eye. "I thought you preferred brunettes."

"I've changed since you last saw me." He caught Emma's attention and gestured towards the cathedral.

"Haven't we all?" Instead of opening the door, Esmeralda slipped her hand into the loop of rope that had appeared out of the air and was sent spinning up into the air.

"We'll just use the door if you don't mind." Hook called out after the disappearing Gypsy. "How she doesn't get caught more often I'll never know." Opening the door, he hurried Emma inside before slamming the door in the face of the approaching guard.

Back in Storybrooke, Henry was reading to his Uncle when he noticed a story he hadn't seen before. "Grandpa! Have you seen Mum or Killian today?"

Charming looked up from the paperwork he was doing. "No, but I thought they were having a quiet day in for a change. At least that's what Emma told Snow and Red when they asked if she wanted to go shopping with them." Now he was getting concerned though. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a new story in the book. It doesn't look finished though." Henry almost dropped the book when a page appeared with a picture containing what appeared to be his Mother and her boyfriend. "I think they might be in France."

Charming glanced at the book and saw what his Grandson was talking about. The worst part was who else appeared to be with them. "So that's where King George went to." He wasn't happy that he was anywhere near his daughter.

"That's Frolo." Henry checked the contents of the story. "Does King George have a twin brother?"

"Not that I know of." Charming shook his head. "Different time, different place. All he had to do was change his name. Provided he didn't run into anyone he'd already come up against, no one would know the difference. Let's hope your Mother doesn't run into him. How did they get there anyway?"

"Mum made one of Jefferson's hats work." Henry flicked through the new pages. "How does Killian know Esmeralda and the Hunchback of Notre Dame?"

"I wasn't aware he did. Is there anything I should be concerned about?" As if King George being anywhere near his daughter wasn't enough. If he had to go and help her there was no way to get to her. He didn't have the magic to be able to activate one of Jefferson's hats.

"No, they seem to be safe inside Notre Dame Cathedral, but I won't know anymore until more pages show up." For the most part Henry wasn't concerned. His Mother could take care of herself and besides Killian was with her.

"So how about you keep any eye on the book in case I have to find a portal to go and get your Mother." Charming had no idea how he was going to do that.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem. Frolo's got a thing for Esmeralda. She's the one in danger." Henry took a closer look at the picture. "She's pretty. Do you think she's an old girlfriend of Killian's?"

"I hope not." Charming couldn't really envision Hook taking Emma with him if he was going to see an old girlfriend. "There's something oddly familiar about her though." He went back to his paperwork knowing Henry would alert him if there was a need to be concerned.

"How many stairs are in this place?" Emma huffed as they went in search of Esmeralda.

"I think you've become to accustom to the luxuries of your world Princess." Hook teased even though he silently wished Esmeralda had met up with them on one of the lower floors. Unfortunately he had a feeling she was in the bell tower.

"Perhaps it's time you told me how the two of you know each other." Emma didn't like being kept in the dark at the best of times.

"My Father knew her Mother." Hook almost sighed in relief when they reached the bell tower. Sure enough Esmeralda was there. In fact she was kissing the Hunchback so passionately that Hook almost blushed. "Could you two save that for another time?" He shook his head amused. "I could go another lifetime without seeing my baby Sister being felt up."

"Sister?" Ok, Emma had not seen that coming. "Why didn't you just tell me we were coming to help your Sister?" Hell, why hadn't he told her he had a Sister.

"You didn't tell your lady friend that I was your Sister? Well that's nice." Esmeralda sat down on Quasimodo's knee highly amused at what was happening before them.

"Well, she's extremely attractive when she's jealous." Hook chuckled. "Esmeralda meet Emma Swan, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. Emma meet my half-Sister Esmeralda and her true love Quasimodo."

"You managed to score yourself a Princess? How did you manage that?" Esmeralda gave Emma an unbelieving look.

"With my charm." Hook smirked at his Sister. "Good to see you again Quasi." He nodded a greeting to the Hunchback.

"Thank you for coming so quickly. Frolo actually managed to tie her to a stake and start a fire last week. The fact that she still lives, he thinks it proves Esmeralda is a witch." Quasimodo tightened his grip on the woman on his lap.

"You and I will be speaking about this later." Esmeralda frowned at the Hunchback. "I wasn't burned at the stake. Frolo hasn't won."

"But you were burned." Quasi lightly touched her lower back. "It could have been so much worse. I didn't get to you in time."

"Wait a minute." Hook knew his Sister could see past other people's flaws and see the true person within, but it never occurred to him that she would allow herself to be hurt. "You were burned?" The colour drained from Hook's face as Quasi bunched up the bottom of Esmeralda's blouse displaying the burned skin on her lower back.

Emma rested her hand on Hook's arm in comfort. "How bad are the burns?" She was still trying to get past how good looking the Hunchback was despite the hump and the droopy eye.

"Just my lower back." Esmeralda rolled her eyes at the fuss. "Frolo's torch got close enough to light up my blouse before I loosened the ropes and got free."

"You should have sent for me before it got to this stage Es." Hook was furious. "Do you have any idea what it would do to Quasi or me if we lost you?" He started to pace. "When I got Quasi's message I just thought you had inadvertently got the attention of a married man, not some nutcase who wanted to set you on fire."

"Well I'm sorry I didn't attract the right sort of monster for you." Esmeralda rose from Quasi's lap. "Why didn't you tell me about your hand? Or Milah? Or Emma? Don't you stand there getting all high and mighty with me. We don't talk. Talking is not what we do." The sun shone through the stain glass window making her red locks appear to glow like flames of fire.

"Milah's husband was the dark one. He ripped out her heart in front of me and crushed it because she loved me and not him. Then he cut off my hand." Hook threw back at her with less venom. He knew there was fault on both sides.

Emma watched the siblings argue. She knew how much he missed his Brother Liam. To lose his Sister as well would have completely destroyed him. "You're both here, you're both safe so why don't you catch up while Quasi and I go and get something to eat and drink." She figured they could use the time to catch up without an audience.

Hook nodded as Emma passed him to follow Quasimodo. "Are you in pain?" From what he had seen, the burns looked painful.

"It's not very comfortable, but it could have been worse." Esmeralda shrugged. "I won't let Frolo chase me from my home. So you fell in love with a Princess." She smirked raising an eyebrow. "How's that working for you?"

"Well, she's also the Saviour so it's never dull." He shook his head and chuckled. "Her son's a real chip off the block."

"She has a son." She smiled wistfully. "I always thought you'd make a good Father. Where is the boy's Father?"

"He died. Milah's son is the boy's Father." The loss of Baelfire still hurt as much as Milah's and Liam's deaths did.

"So you are your own step-father in law?" Esmeralda dissolved into giggles. "How do you get yourself into these situations?"

"Luck of the draw Lass." He had never looked at it that way. Although everyone in Storybrooke was linked to each other in one way or another.

"You're finally part of a family just as you always wanted." Esmeralda was pleased for her Brother. When her Mother had dropped her off on her Father's doorstep all those years ago, Killian had instantly accepted her. Liam had taken a little longer to warm up to her, but he too had accepted her. Which was more than could be said for her Father. He had merely tolerated her before abandoning all three of his children.

"I guess I am. It wasn't until I met Emma that I realised how much I wanted one." His Sister had seen right away what he, himself had only just realised.

"So we found some food." Emma had no way of knowing what the siblings had been talking about, but at least they were no longer yelling at each other. "So how do we get rid of Frolo?"

"He turned up out of nowhere about two years ago." Quasi set the food down on a small table. "Up until then Esmeralda came and went as she pleased. Now she has to sneak in and out of the cathedral. We thought of leaving and finding somewhere else to live but Frolo's obsessed with Esmeralda and would just follow us.

"There's something about him." Esmeralda reached out and grasped Quasi's hand. "It's as though he's hiding behind a disguise. I can see that he's evil but there's something else I can't quite put my finger on."

"If Frolo is who we think he is, then he's caused problems in a couple of realms." Hook rubbed the back of his neck. "It appears when King George disappeared from Storybrooke he somehow found his way here." Something occurred to Hook. A question he had been wanting the answer to since they had been in Neverland. "By the way Sis, what's a perm?"

"Strange choice of subject." Esmeralda frowned. "Isn't that what some women do to their hair to make it curly?"

Hook could tell by Emma struggling not to laugh that his Sister was correct. That was exactly what a perm was. "It appears so. Back to the task at hand. How do we get rid of Frolo/King George?"

"Why don't we just take Esmeralda and Quasimodo back to Storybrooke with us?" It seemed the simplest solution (even though the last time they had taken someone back to Storybrooke it had caused a problem she was still trying to solve). Besides Emma had a feeling Esmeralda wouldn't leave without Quasimodo and vice versa.

"Frolo keeps a close eye on the cathedral. Even Esmeralda can only get so far before the guards start circling." Quasimodo shrugged. "Can you imagine how quickly they'd swarm if found four of us trying to leave? Besides what would I do in another land? Where would I fit in? I barely fit in here. Not everyone sees beyond the hump."

"We have all sorts in Storybrooke. You'd fit in there." Emma sensed that Hook needed his Sister close by and for the meantime that was Storybrooke.

"You know I don't travel well on ships." Esmeralda had not inherited her Brothers love of the sea. When they had first lost Liam, Killian had insisted she sail with him. She had barely lasted a week before insisting he take her to dry land. Killian had not wished to be parted from the only family he had left and yet he longed for the sea. They had argued for another week before Killian agreed to leave her in France. Esmeralda's Mother had family there so she would not be alone. They had kept in touch by carrier pigeon, although it appeared both siblings had held back some information.

"I no longer have a ship, Es." Killian still missed the vessel sometimes, but he had gotten so much more in the trade. "We travelled here by portal. Since you're being accused of witchcraft, I doubt it would be prudent to open a portal here."

"Why don't we sleep on it. We can make a decision on what to do tomorrow." Quasi knew Esmeralda wouldn't leave him, nor would she want to be away from her brother. Besides, why should they leave. Frolo was the intruder here not them.

"Well I know how Killian knows Esmeralda." Henry scanned the new page which just appeared in his book. "He's her Brother. They think Frolo and King George are the same person."

"Hook has a sister?" Charming was certain his Daughter had not known this. "Since we haven't seen King George in some time, I'd say it's a pretty safe bet they're right. What's he doing there?"

"Trying to burn Esmeralda at the stake for witchcraft. He better not catch sight of my Mum." Now Henry was worried. Esmeralda might not be able to perform witchcraft, but Emma could do magic. King George probably knew that.

"Your Mother will be fine. She can take care of herself." Charming hoped he sounded more confident than he felt. "Besides, she has Hook with her." The more often he said it the more he believed it.

"That doesn't mean he won't try and hurt them if he sees them." Henry was certain King George would go after Emma just to get back at Charming. "Do you regret not killing King George when you had the chance?"

"No." Charming had, had plenty of time to consider the answer to this question. "I won't become what he is. Still, it would have been a better idea to lock him away where he couldn't hurt anyone." He read through the latest page. "Although I think George has made himself an enemy in Hook. Looks as though he hurt Hook's Sister."

"Jones is nothing if not protective of his women." They hadn't even heard Regina come in.

"Do you know of Esmeralda and the hunchback of Notre Dame?" Henry was curious. After all, he now had a step Aunt of sorts. As if their family tree wasn't strange enough.

"Not really. More stories than fact." Regina moved closer to scan the pages. "Don't the Saviour and her Pirate ever take a day off?"

"I think this was an unplanned trip." Charming was disappointed. He had been hoping Regina would help them get Emma and Hook back.

"So it appears. From what I've heard the Gypsy has the ability to look into one's soul to see it's true nature." Regina turned to Henry. "It's similar to your Mother's ability to tell when someone is lying. I dare say the Gypsy could be extremely powerful if she tapped into the unknown energy she carries with her like a cloak."

Upon looking closer, Henry and Charming noticed that the Gypsy in the picture seemed to have a glow around her. How would they let Emma and Hook know? "Can we send a message between realms without a portal?" Until they had all ended up in Storybrooke, Charming hadn't ever considered travelling between realms.

"It's possible." Regina knew enough about Emma Swan to know she wouldn't just leave her boy behind to spend the weekend travelling realms with Captain Guyliner. "How did your Mother know the Pirate was needed in France?"

"A bird delivered a message to Killian." Henry wasn't sure though if the birds in Storybrooke would be able to do the same thing.

"Then I believe you need to speak to your Grandmother." Regina recalled Snow White had a talent with animals. "She should be able to get a message through by the same means."

"I'll let her know what's going on." As much as Charming hated annoying his wife while she was out with the girls, he knew she'd want to know what was going on.

Emma couldn't sleep. She had too much new information running around in her head. Easing out of the bed so she didn't wake Killian, she headed to the bell tower. Turned out she wasn't the only one who couldn't sleep.

"So you're the Saviour." Esmeralda didn't even turn from her perch looking out into the moonlit courtyard.

"That's what they tell me." Emma guessed that Esmeralda was dressed in one of Quasi's shirts. "How did you get loose when tied at the stake?"

"Both my Brothers were in the Navy." Esmeralda chuckled. "I was bound to know something about tying and untying knots." She shifted slightly if uncomfortable. "I just wasn't quick enough."

"Killian's worried about leaving you here." Emma broached the subject carefully. "Would you consider coming to Storybrooke even for a short period of time?"

Esmeralda smiled sadly. "When my Brother loves someone, it's with his whole heart. He can't consider anything but keeping that person and anyone dear to them safe." She gave Emma a knowing look. "But you already know that." She turned back to the window. "But Quasi and I made a home here long before Frolo showed up and I'll be damned if I'm going to let him chase me out of my home."

"I'm only suggesting you visit, not make it your permanent home." Emma realised the ability to read people like a book must be a family trait the Jones' siblings had.

"I said I'd think about it and I will." Esmeralda smiled at Emma. "You know he'd do anything for you. Killian trusts few people so you must be special to have gained his trust and his love."

Emma sat beside Esmeralda. "Your Brother is persistent and he loves a challenge. Killian says you can see a person's true nature. How does that work?"

Esmeralda held her hand out to Emma, who hesitated for a moment before grasping hold. "Look at any of the people out there and tell me what you see."

Frowning slightly, Emma glanced down at the courtyard below. There were still a few people out at this late hour. One or two seemed to have a soft glow around them. Others a dark shadow. "Is this what you see all the time?"

"When you're closer you see more detail." Esmeralda let go of Emma's hand. "That's when you truly see who the monsters are. Most people have a little of dark and light in them." She smiled to herself. "Killian lights up the room when you're near."

"So those people down there that mostly have a white glow with a smudge of black don't concern you?" Emma could sort of understand the logic behind it.

"Everyone has a dark side Emma." Esmeralda let go of Emma's hand. "What it basically comes down to is which side shines the brightest and takes up the most of that person's aura."

Emma hadn't wanted to ask too many questions in front of Hook as he was obviously upset that his Sister had been hurt in the first place. "So you escaped being burned worse by untying the knot to the ropes were you tied up with?"

Esmeralda smiled at Emma's shocked expression. "Did you think Killian was born a pirate?" She shook her head. "Liam was a Captain and Killian his Lieutenant. When Liam died, Killian became Captain and changed the name of the ship. Betrayal is what made him a Pirate and yet he still came back for me." She shrugged. "As I've said, when my Brother loves, he loves with his whole heart."

"Ladies, it's late and we have a madman to stop and it would be best if we all get a good night's sleep." He had known the minute Emma had left their bed but knew her well enough to know she needed some space.

Curiosity got the better of Emma and she grasped Esmeralda's hand and looked at Hook. His Sister had been right, Hook had a white glow about him that lit up the room. "We were just getting to know each other. Sorry if I woke you." She moved forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's alright love." Hook kissed the top of her head. "I heard Quasi moving about the rear of the bell tower so how about we all head back to bed." He was pleased that the two women in his life were getting along so well. And although his Princess could take care of herself, he slept easier with her beside him.

Quasi joined the group looking ever so slightly relieved that Esmeralda was still in the cathedral. "I thought you might have gone for a walk." He only had eyes for the Gypsy.

"No, just looking at the view." Esmeralda moved from her perch and took his hand. "Come on. My big Brother thinks we should all get some sleep."

"Did you know that he glows bright enough to light up the entire room when he looks at the Saviour?" Quasi muttered as Esmeralda led him from the room.

"What was that about?" Hook wrapped his arms around Emma.

"Your aura shines pretty bright and white." Emma felt so safe in his arms. She hadn't realised that was something she wanted. "Your Sister has an incredible gift. Have you ever used it to see someone's true nature?"

"Just once." It had been so long ago. "You don't think I would leave my Sister with someone I didn't know without checking who he really was?"

"What did his aura look like?" Emma was still surprised at how different Killian was from his persona. The protectiveness he showed towards his Sister was especially touching.

"There is no darkness in his aura. I don't think there is anything he wouldn't do for my Sister. He's more than proved that when he sent word to me when things became more than he could handle." He was sure that he could stop Frolo, but he couldn't be certain Esmeralda would come back with them to Storybrooke.

"She won't come back with us." Emma had seen it in her face. Sure, Esmeralda would consider it and Quasi would encourage her to. But in the end she would stay to be with the Hunchback because he would not leave somewhere he almost fit in to go somewhere he couldn't be sure he would.

"I know." He had hoped it would be different but he knew deep down that she had made a home here with the Hunchback and she would fight with her last breath to keep it safe. If they were going to defeat Frolo, they needed some sleep. Taking hold of Emma's hand he went back to bed.

Henry glanced over to where his Grandparents were composing a message to send to Emma and Hook. "Another page has appeared. Esmeralda can see people's auras. Could that be why the pictures show a glow around her?"

"No Henry, I don't think so." Regina looked at the pictures again. "The glow around the Gypsy is different. If the Pirate and the Saviour want to defeat King George they will need to tap into the Gypsy's power.

"Regina what is it you think the Gypsy could do?" Belle had come in with Red and Snow when Charming had called.

"I'm not sure. If she is unaware of her power herself, there might be nothing they can do." Regina wasn't convinced the Gypsy didn't know about her powers, but for some reason she wasn't acknowledging them.

"But there's always hope." Belle still tried to have hope despite her Husband's recent betrayal. "Besides, Hook can be quite clever when he needs to be. Once can only conclude that his Sister would probably be ..."

"More intelligent." Red quipped. She smirked at the outraged looks being cast her way. "What? Yes Hook is smart, but he relies a lot on his good looks which probably works with women. That's not going to work with men."

"Red has a point." Snow attached the note to a bird's leg and set it free from the window. "Find my Daughter."

"I wish I could be there to help them." Charming felt as though he should be there fighting King George not his Daughter and Hook. He felt responsible.

"This is not your fault." Snow could read her Husband like a book. "You couldn't know he was going to travel to another realm and make trouble, anymore than you knew he would target Hook's Sister."

"Snow's right." Red was always on hand to back up her friend. "Hell, none of us even knew Hook had a Sister."

"Not even my Mum knew Killian had a Sister." Henry felt compelled to add. "So what do we do now? Stare at the book until it tells us the airmail arrived."

Regina noticed the next page had started to form. "Well it doesn't look as though it will take long." It appeared time was travelling at a greater pace in the other realm. She'd love to know who was creating these pages so she could get her own happy ending.

There were plenty of pigeons around Notre Dame but one actually seemed to have a purpose and flew directly towards the table they were all seated at. Quasi carefully removed the message from the bird's leg. "Emma, it's for you." He handed the message across the table.

"It's from Snow." Emma frowned. "Another story has started forming in the book. Regina thinks Esmeralda has some sort of power she isn't tapping into that could stop Frolo."

"Well, it's possible." Hook shrugged at his Sister. "You come from Gypsy linage Love. You can see people's true natures. Why wouldn't you have other powers?"

"What is it I'm supposed to do? Wiggle my nose and make him disappear in a puff of red smoke?" Esmeralda wasn't about to put those she loved in more danger but using magic? It was what Frolo was waiting for.

"If you could do that it would certainly make things easier." Emma attempted to joke.

Hook shook his head. Not the best time for his Princess to have a sense of humour. "I'm guessing you don't want to come back to Storybrooke with us, so we need to find a way to get rid of Frolo."

"Or you could just go back to Storybrooke and I will sort out my own problems." Esmeralda would be happier if her Brother was away from the danger and she was still going to have an argument with Quasi over contacting her Brother in the first place.

"If I ever want a decent night's sleep then we need to sort out your snake problem before Swan and I head back. He needs to be stopped Es, otherwise he's going to just hop to another realm and make more people's lives a misery." Hook didn't feel the need to add that he didn't get much sleep when he was in Storybrooke anyway.

"Maybe it's best if you go to Storybrooke with your brother." Quasi saw the look in Frolo's eyes when he looked at Esmeralda. She was not safe here.

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Esmeralda knew this had been coming. It had been Quasi's main reason for contacting Killian in the first place.

"It's not me who Frolo wants to hurt." Quasi would rather lose Esmeralda to another realm than to Frolo.

Before they could argue any further, what sound like a riot caught their attention. Hook and Quasi ran to the window. Sure enough, Frolo was hyping up the crowd and they looked ready to storm the cathedral. "Is there another way out of here?" Hook wasn't about to hand his Sister over to the riotous mob by trying to leave through the front door.

Quasi nodded and started to lead the way. Unfortunately he and Hook realised that this was what Frolo had planned. Another crowd was waiting for them at the rear of the Cathedral. "Es, get Emma out of here with you. Quasi and I will hold them off and catch up with you."

"Killian, we can look after ourselves." Typical, Hook planning another dashing rescue when she could rescue herself.

"I have no doubt of that Lass, but could you just once let me be a hero? If I get caught you can come and rescue me and say I told you so." As if that was going to happen. But right now he wanted his Sister and his whatever they were calling themselves these days out of harm's way."

Esmeralda looked less than impressed but gestured to Emma to follow her back up the stairs. "I hope you're not scared of heights."

"What have you got in mind?" Emma had a felling they were taking the long way out.

"I thought we'd take the scenic route." Esmeralda led the way to the East wing of the cathedral. Obviously she had done this before as there were ropes in place to climb down the stone walls.

"It seems so wrong that we should have all the fun." Emma chuckled as she monovered herself out of the window and began climbing down the wall.

"Their choice." Esmeralda glanced over her shoulder as she descended beside Emma. "Seriously why would he think I'd ever sleep with him?"

Emma glanced over to see what Esmeralda was talking about. "It's probably all about control. It usually is." A thought suddenly came to her. "Maybe we can turn the tables on him."

"What are you thinking?" Esmeralda was willing to try just about anything at this point.

"Well, Frolo is attempting to get the citizens to destroy you under the suspicion of witchcraft. So, what would they do if the witch was actually Frolo?" Granted, Emma had no idea of how they were going to accomplish that, but it was a plan. Or at the very least the start of a plan.

Esmeralda looked over at Frolo considering what Emma had suggested. All of a sudden the bottom of Frolo's cloak caught fire. The flames were obviously not harming him as he hadn't seemed to notice he was on fire. On her part Esmeralda appeared shocked that it was happening. "I was just thinking it would serve him right if he caught fire. It was just a fleeting thought."

Emma smiled to herself. Obviously the Gypsy was more powerful than she knew. "Hey! Looks as though Frolo is the real witch." The citizens turned to look at Frolo who suddenly seemed to realise who his accuser was, but not that he was on fire.

"She's right. Look, he's not even flinching from the flames he's standing in. Stop the attack on Notre Dame." Sure, Emma had managed to stop the riot on this side of Notre Dame that she and Esmeralda were hanging off of. But the Cathedral had been surrounded and there was only so long one could hold onto a rope for.

The crowd closest to Frolo turned and started to make their way towards him. Realising the tables had been turned Frolo attempted to flee. It was then he realised he was on fire. Frantically beating at the flames, he didn't notice the crowd was consuming him.

"Well, that's one problem solved." Somehow even as the words left her mouth, Emma knew it wouldn't be that simple. "Now how do we stop the crowd attacking the rear of the cathedral?" It felt as though the whole cathedral was shaking.

"Leave it up to the boys to calm the crowd?" Esmeralda started to make her way down the side of the cathedral cautiously. "Although they don't appear to be doing a very good job of that at the moment." The building shook again. Obviously the crowd was attempting to break in.

At the rear of the cathedral Hook and Quasimodo were frantically trying to keep the crowd out. "So apart from my sword and cunning wit, what else do we have to protect the cathedral?" Hook sensed something had changed out the front of the cathedral but couldn't be sure if that was good or bad.

"We could try talking to them." Quasi wasn't overly fond of this option, mainly because he only really spoke to Esmeralda. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and opened a small side door. "Esmeralda is not a witch. Why isn't anyone questioning how Frolo came to be here? Did none of you notice he just appeared out of thin air a few years ago?"

For a moment the crowd fell silent. Everybody had heard about the creature who rang the bells of Notre Dame, but he had never been seen this up close. Somehow he wasn't as terrifying as Frolo had made him out to be. "Why would Frolo lie?"

"Did nobody think to ask for proof that Esmeralda was a witch?" Hook stood directly behind Quasi for support. "Perhaps Frolo is trying to direct the attention away from himself."

From the back of the crowd several voices started to call out. "Stop! Stop the attack! Frolo is the witch! He is standing unharmed amongst the flames!"

Hook and Quasi looked at each other. What on earth was happening out the front of the cathedral? Slamming the door shut they raced up to the next floor to find out.

The crowd out the front appeared to be heading away from the cathedral. Hook grew even more concerned. Where the hell was his Swan?

Quasi leaned over the window sill and looked up. "Where did Frolo go?"

"He's somewhere amongst that crowd." Hook nearly fell out the window when he heard his Sister's voice coming from thin air. Looking up, he saw Emma and Esmeralda handing from ropes outside the cathedral.

"If you wanted to see France, all you had to do was say so Love." Hook didn't know how he managed to joke at a time like this. He would be much happier when the two women were inside the building.

"Very funny Pirate. What's going on out the back?" Emma rolled her eyes. Trust her Pirate to joke while she was hanging off of Notre Dame.

"Quasi planted a seed of doubt in the citizen's minds about Frolo. That and someone claimed Frolo set himself on fire." Hook had a niggling feeling that this had been too simple.

Movement about the women alerted Quasi to the danger. Somehow Frolo had got past the crowd and into the Cathedral and was sawing at the ropes the two women were using. "Frolo, you've already lost. Don't make this any worse!"

Frolo completely ignored the Hunchback. Emma's rope was the first to go. She only fell about a foot when Esmeralda caught her and the horrible sound of her shoulder popping out of place closely followed.

Quasi swung himself up the outside of the building using the gargoyles so that he was just below Emma. Esmeralda loosened her grip so Emma dropped into Quasi's waiting arms. Esmeralda was shimmying down the rope as best she could with only one arm. Hook had to trust that Quasi would catch his Sister should she fall and raced up the stairs to stop Frolo.

Outraged that one of the women had gotten away, Frolo began to saw at the remaining rope with a dagger. If he could not have the Gypsy than no one would. Killing the Swan girl would have taken Charming down a notch or two, but it was the Gypsy he really wanted. He wasn't sure how she had managed to set him on fire, but he would stop her permanently.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Frolo. Or should I call you King George?" Hook stood behind him, sword drawn.

"How did you and the Saviour even get here?" Frolo had heard about Hook being in Storybrooke shortly before he had left.

"Long story which I'm not in the mood to tell you since you appear to be trying to kill my women. One of which has sanctuary in Notre Dame." Hook hoped he was buying his Sister enough time to get to safety.

"Sanctuary. Just a cheap ploy the Hunchback played to try and get himself a girlfriend. As if anyone could love a monster like that." He drew his own sword. "She was lucky I chose her."

Raising the sword above his head, Frolo swung to make the fatal blow. Before the blade could touch the rope Hook threw his own sword striking Frolo in the chest and knocking him backwards out of the window. "No she wasn't." He peered over the windowsill. "She made the right choice and he wasn't a monster." He could see his Sister was still hanging onto the rope. "Es, do you think you could stop hanging about and come inside?"

Esmeralda grinned up at her Brother. "Got any plans for lunch? I hear there are some festivities going on." She let go of her rope landing safely in Quasi's arms.

Hook shook his head at his Sister and laughed. "Always up for a party aren't you Es." Perhaps now he could enjoy his visit with his Sister. Making his way back down through the cathedral he thanked whichever God was smiling down on him that his Sister and True Love were now safe. Also it meant he wouldn't have to explain to Charming how he had lost his Daughter. Bad enough that he would have to explain about the Prince's adoptive Father being killed.

Charming's heart almost stopped when he heard Henry's shocked gasp. "What happened? Is Emma alright?" The fact that Regina was grinning unsettled him slightly. Sure the Evil Queen and his Daughter appeared to be getting along at the moment but one never knew with Regina if she might revert to her former self.

"Mum's fine Grandpa." Henry turned the book so the Charming could see. "King George is dead though." He wasn't sure how his Grandfather was going to react to this news. "Killian had no choice. He was trying to kill Mum and Esmeralda."

"He did what I couldn't do Henry. At least everyone is safe now." Charming felt a little remorse for his adoptive Father. After all, some of the evil in the former King came from the loss of a beloved son. Unfortunately the love had never transferred to him and the man had become twisted and evil. "We won't have to worry about George jumping to another realm and causing trouble."

Snow reached out and squeezed her husband's hand. "I'm sorry he couldn't be the Father you always wanted." She knew her husband felt that loss every day but in turn it made him determined not to be that kind of Father to their own children.

"So am I." Charming gave his wife a sad smile. "Let's see when our Daughter is coming back with her Pirate shall we?" It seemed glancing through the pages which had appeared in the book that they had a lot to thank the Hunchback for as well.

After popping Esmeralda's shoulder back into place and making sure that Frolo was indeed dead and not likely to turn up anywhere else, the festivities started up again as if they had not stopped. It took some persuading but Esmeralda managed to get Quasimodo to leave the cathedral and join them. Most of the townsfolk stared at first but then came to realise that most of the fear that they felt towards the Hunchback was misplaced. Not that Quasi noticed. He only had eyes for Esmeralda.

Emma pulled Hook aside. "Why don't we leave the other hat with Esmeralda? That way she can visit you and we have a way for you to visit her now. You know she won't come back with us." And to be honest, she was starting to miss Storybrooke and wanted to check on Henry.

"I suppose it is time for us to go back." Hook didn't want to leave his Sister but he didn't belong here anymore than Esmeralda belonged in Storybrooke. Saying goodbye to his Sister was softened slightly by the fact that she had a way to visit him and knowing that Quasi would contact him if anything else came up he couldn't handle by himself.

Not wishing to give the citizens any reason to suspect witchcraft was still alive and working amongst them, Emma and Hook said their goodbyes and left to get their normal clothes before activating the hat outside of town and heading back to Storybrooke.

"So, I'm still mad at you for not telling me you had a Sister." Emma punched Hook in the shoulder. "But I guess we're still learning about each other." She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

"Yes we are Love. And as much as I'd love to take advantage of the fact that we have the place to ourselves for a little while longer, I have the feeling there are a few things I need to explain to your Father. That is if he hasn't already read them in Henry's book." Which Hook was pretty certain he had.

"So much for a quite day to ourselves." Emma took Hook's hand and headed towards the door. "Maybe next week."

THE END


End file.
